


We're Here For You

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Escape Artist, The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Allergies, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Will's gets sick and Roland persuades him to go home early, where Aiden looks after him
Relationships: Aiden Hoynes/Will Burton, Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes, Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes/Will Burton, Roland Blum/Will Burton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	We're Here For You

Will tried to concentrate on what Gary was saying but he couldn’t. The lighting of the boardroom was harsher than usual, making his head ache. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away for a minute. He felt like his head was stuffed full of cotton balls and his face ached beneath his eyes. He felt someone watching him and looked back up. Roland sat on the other side of the table, a few chairs away. He was staring at Will with concern, the same concern for the past twenty minutes. 

Will knew that Roland knew he was feeling ill but had yet to say anything. Before he could they’d all been called to the meeting and Will wasn’t sure when it was supposed to end. He hoped it was soon. He felt tired and he kept clearing his throat because of how congested he was. He pulled another tissue from his pocket and surreptitiously wiped his nose, holding back a wet cough. Roland’s brow furrowed deeper with worry as Will put the tissue away. Throughout the rest of the meeting, each time Will turned away to blow his nose or cough or sneeze into his elbow, the worry and concern in Roland’s eyes grew deeper. He shifted in his chair like he wanted to come over to Will but couldn’t.

“That’s everything, people,” Gary finally said an hour later. “You’re dismissed. Everyone back to work.”

“Thank Christ,” Will muttered as the boardroom began emptying.

He stood up from his chair and stretched, wincing at the twinge in his aching muscles. His head pounded with sudden pain though and he grimaced, leaning against the table with one hand while holding his head with the other. His coworkers filed out of the room slowly until it was empty. Will heard someone approach him and felt a warm hand cover his on the table.

“Are you okay, Precious?” Roland asked quietly.

Will looked up into the worried blue eyes of his lover. Roland was studying him carefully. Will knew he probably looked as ill as he felt. He wiped his nose with a tissue and sighed.

“It’s just my allergies, love,” he told Roland dismissively. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Roland replied. “You’re pale but your eyes and nose are red and blotchy.” He placed the back of his other hand against Will’s cheek. “You feel warm too. Maybe your allergies have led to the flu or something.” 

“I’m fine, love,” Will promised. “I just need my allergy meds and I’ll feel better.”

Roland looked doubtful. “Alright. But promise you’ll let me know if you feel worse, okay?”

“Okay,” Will agreed. 

Roland smiled a little and stroked Will’s cheek before kissing his forehead, then his nose. Will flushed with pride and love. Roland left the room and Will followed to his office. He grabbed his allergy pills from his jacket pocket and took some, swallowing them dry and hoping they would help. But, hours later, it was clear that the meds weren’t helping. Will still felt congested to the point where his face ached and his head pounded no matter how miniscule his movements. He kept sneezing and coughing throughout the day, his throat feeling raw. 

Will went to the mens’ room and splashed cold water onto his face, trying to ward off the heat creeping into his skin. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror as he wiped his face with a paper towel. His face was an odd mixture of pale and flushed, highpoints of colour in the apples of his cheeks and his nose, the skin under his eyes pink and blotchy. Sweat gleamed at his hairline and along his neck. He felt like death.

Will sniffled thickly and ran his wet fingers through his hair. The bathroom door suddenly swung open and Roland entered. He made a beeline straight to Will, who felt too ill to be embarrassed. He found himself leaning into the cool cradle of Roland’s palm when the older man cupped his cheek.

“Will, you’re burning up,” Roland said. “This isn’t just your allergies. You’re sick. You need to go home.”

“I don’t want Gary or anyone else to know,” Will replied, closing his eyes. “I don’t want to seem weak. I worked hard to get this job.”

“I know,” Roland said soothingly. “It’s not a weakness to go home when you’re sick. I’ll handle Gary. You need to go home and rest. Aiden’s there and he’ll look after you.”

“I don’t want to burden him,” Will said. “He’s got Anthony to deal with.”

“You won’t burden him,” Roland promised, stroking Will’s cheekbone. “Go home, Precious. Rest.”

Will opened his eyes again, seeing the genuine love and concern in Roland’s blue ones. He sighed and relented.

“Okay, I’ll go home,” he agreed. “Thanks, Roland. I love you.”

“I love you too, Precious,” Roland replied, kissing Will’s nose. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Will nodded and left the bathroom. He gathered his things from Roland’s office and left the building. He drove home and parked in the driveway, headed up the porch and opened the front door with his key. As he entered the house, he set his wallet and keys on the table, then removed his suit jacket, hanging it on the rack by the door. 

“Who’s there?” Aiden called from the kitchen.

“Me,” Will called back.

He kicked off his shoes just as Aiden appeared in the kitchen doorway, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He wore faded blue jeans and his green sweater, his blond hair tousled in a charming way. He smiled when he saw Will, but his warm brown eyes clouded with worry as he got closer.

“You don’t look so good, love,” Aiden said. “What are you doing home this early?”

“I think I’m ill,” Will explained. “I thought it was just my allergies but my meds aren’t helping like they usually do.”

Aiden draped the dish towel over his shoulder and placed his hand against Will’s forehead, then his cheek. Will sighed at the cool touch.

“You definitely have a fever,” Aiden said. “Did you tell Roland?”

“Roland convinced me to come home,” Will replied. “I tried to power through but he insisted.”

“Okay,” Aiden said with a smile. “Do you need anything? Meds? Something to eat or drink?”

Will contemplated that. His throat felt raw and dry, so the idea of having to swallow anything sounded very unpleasant. He just felt so tired.

“No, I’m okay,” he told Aiden finally. “I just need to lay down for a bit.”

“I stripped the bed this morning after you and Roland left,” Aiden said. “I haven’t made it yet.” He looked over at the sofa. “Would you like to sleep down here?”

Will nodded mutely and let Aiden lead him to the couch. Will sighed as he stretched out, resting his head on a cushion propped up on the armrest and letting his legs hang off the other one. He heard Aiden leave the room for a second as he closed his eyes. A minute later Will felt the soft, warm weight of a blanket being draped over him, a hand card through his hair, lips pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“Sleep well, Will,” Aiden whispered.

Will fell asleep quickly, his breathing thick and labored. Aiden tried to be quiet while he was downstairs, making sure to avoid creaking floorboards when he walked by the couch or the stairs. He kept Anthony upstairs so his crying wouldn’t wake Will either and attended to his usual chores. At one point, Aiden stood over the couch and watched Will sleep. He looked miserable, his face flushed and sweaty, lines around his mouth and eyes as he frowned and furrowed his brow in a show of pain. A headache, perhaps. Aiden reached down and smoothed his fingers over Will’s brow, listening to the troubling rhythm of his breathing. It sounded like he was trying to breathe with lungs full of cotton. Aiden frowned and stroked his hand over Will’s hair when the other man grimaced and coughed harshly, curling in on himself beneath the blanket. 

“Shh, love,” Aiden whispered. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

He pet Will’s hair again and the other man sighed at the touch, relaxing again. Aiden kissed his forehead and left the room. 

Will woke up to gentle fingers carding through his hair. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Aiden’s. The blond man smiled.

“There you are,” he said. “How do you feel?”

Will sat up slowly, his whole body aching and his head feeling like someone had hit him with a hammer. He coughed thickly and pain pulsed through his skull like a lightning bolt, his sinuses so congested he couldn’t inhale through his nose. 

“Not much better,” he told Aiden. “Worse, if anything.”

Aiden’s mouth quirked down into a frown. He touched the back of his hand to Will’s forehead and his cheek again. 

“You still feel warm,” Aiden said. 

He reached over toward the coffee table and picked up a pill bottle, tapping a couple little red tablets into his palm. He handed them to Will.

“These should help bring your fever down,” he said.

Will took the pills and swallowed them with a glass of water Aiden provided. He rubbed his hand up and down Will’s back gently, kneading the muscles there. Will sighed and arched into the touch.

“I’ve made the bed if you want to come upstairs,” Aiden offered. “It might be more comfortable for you too.”

“Yeah, okay,” Will agreed.

He slowly stood up from the couch, every muscle in his body screaming in protest. He felt unsteady as he climbed the stairs, but felt Aiden right behind him, a hand upon his back. They reached the bedroom and Will removed the rest of his clothes, stripping down to just his boxers. He all but threw himself down onto the bed, sighing as the soft mattress cradled his aching body and the cool, soft sheets caressed his feverish skin. 

“Call me if you need anything, love,” Aiden said quietly as he pulled the duvet over Will’s body. “I’ll be by with dinner soon if you’re hungry.”

“Okay,” Will replied sleepily, wrapping both arms around the pillow beneath his head. “Thanks.”

He closed his eyes and fell asleep again quickly. Aiden kissed his forehead and left the room for a bit to check on Anthony and prepare dinner. Around seven in the evening, Aiden returned to the bedroom with a tray of soup and tea. Will was still sound asleep but his breathing sounded better and his face was less flushed. Aiden set the tray aside on the floor and sat down on the bed, petting Will’s hair to coax him awake.

“What’s time?” Will asked groggily, rolling over onto his side a little and rubbing his eyes.

“A little after seven,” Aiden replied. “You feeling any better?”

Will sat up further, pressing a hand to his head. “Yeah, I think so. My body and head don’t hurt anymore and I can breathe better too.”

Aiden touched Will’s forehead and smiled. “Your fever’s gone too. The meds are working.” He picked up the tray and offered it to Will. “I thought if you were feeling better you might be hungry. I figured soup would probably be better for now.”

“Thank you,” Will said. “I am kinda hungry actually.”

He picked up the bowl of soup and started eating. Aiden remained close by and gave Will another dose of meds just in case his fever returned during the night. Will finished the soup and drained the rest of his tea, then laid back against the pillows, watching as Aiden changed into some flannel sleep pants and tossed his clothes into the hamper by the door. 

“Do you need anything else, love?” Aiden asked as he settled into bed beside Will.

“Yeah,” Will replied.

As Aiden laid beside him, Will curled closer, resting his head on Aiden’s bare chest, wrapping both arms around the blond’s waist. Aiden chuckled and kissed Will’s soft hair, holding him close. It wasn’t long before he could feel Will’s warm breath ghosting across his skin, his back rising and falling gently. Aiden smiled and stayed awake for a bit, watching his lover sleep.

At half past nine, Roland finally came home and quietly entered the house, setting his keys and wallet on the coffee table and hanging up his suit jacket. The house was silent as Roland headed upstairs, intent on checking on Will, who he hadn’t heard from since the other man had left work several hours ago. Aiden had texted a few times, keeping him up to date. Roland stopped by Anthony’s nursery like he always did and found his infant son fast asleep. The older man smiled and kissed the baby’s head, then left the room and continued down the hallway to his bedroom.

The door was ajar slightly and Roland pushed it open further. His heart melted at the sight that greeted him as he entered the room. Will was cuddled against Aiden’s chest, clinging to him like a child clings to a stuffed animal. Both men were asleep, breathing almost in unison. Roland closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes, then approached the bed, carefully easing himself onto it. He stroked Will’s bare back and then Aiden’s hair. Both men stirred at the gentle touches and opened their eyes. Roland smiled at them.

“Roland,” Will said sleepily. 

“Hello, Precious,” Roland replied, stroking his lover’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” Will answered through a yawn. “Tired, though.” He laid his head down on Aiden’s chest again. “Aiden looked after me.”

“I knew he would,” Roland said, flicking his eyes up to meet Aiden’s, who smiled.

Will closed his eyes and fell asleep again. Roland and Aiden both chuckled as the older man got off the bed and stripped down to his boxers, joining his boys under the duvet. Will curled toward the new warmth and sighed in his sleep, nuzzling Roland’s chest. Aiden grinned and shared a kiss with Roland.

“Thanks for looking after him,” Roland said, caressing Aiden’s cheek. “I love you, Pretty Boy.”

“I love you too,” Aiden replied. 

“And me?” Will slurred, looking up at both of them.

“We love you too, Will,” Aiden soothed, kissing his hair. 

Will settled again and Aiden followed suit, pressing himself against Will’s back, kissing the nape of his neck. Roland laid down and watched his boys for a while, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


End file.
